I'll Be Your River
by pinkandpurplecherryblossom
Summary: Zosia has a secret - one that almost no one knows about. But when her father finds out, their relationship collapses even further. Will they be able to rebuild their trust in each other, or will it be destroyed completely?
1. Chapter 1

After a night of trying to get her daughter to settle amidst the array of New Year's Eve parties and fireworks displays, Zosia March was well and truly exhausted. It was a good job that her flatmate had been out all night and hadn't heard her screaming baby, as she had been a nightmare to get to sleep after being woken up so many times that night. To make matters worse, she had been suspended for a week previous day, and had nothing to do except watch daytime television and tend to her daughter, Angelika's, needs. Zosia supposed that it was a good thing that she had the extra opportunity to stay at home with her baby, but the thing that bothered Zosia about her suspension was that it was her useless father that had ordered it, the person that knew the least about her in the whole world.  
Angelika's cries broke her away from her thoughts, and she prepared to feed the little girl for the first time that day. Her daughter had never really had a grandad figure in her life, mainly because Zosia had never accepted him as part of her life after he had left her after her mother's deatt. Her father also had no knowledge of his granddaughter, as the only person that knew about her pregnancy was her mother before she had died, so she named her daughter Angelika after her when she was born.  
Zosia had become rather anxious about her father discovering his granddaughter's existence, as she had never really trusted him after leaving her when she needed him most. She didn't want him to be her daughter's grandfather only when it suited him. She wanted Angelika to have a constant family figure in her life that wasn't her, but Zosia didn't think that she would be able to bear it if her dad let her young daughter down just like he had done to her.  
Her flatmate, Arthur, was well aware of the fact that she had a small baby, as she had already explained to him, but he didn't really know the ins and outs of everything. Zosia had a feeling that it was for the best - she really didn't want him to have his nose in her business, and she definitely had no desire for everything about her to be broadcast to the whole hospital. Her work life was already public enough - more public than she was comfortable with - as everyone had already been well informed that she was in fact the daughter of their great leader, just without the fact that she found it very difficult to get along with him.  
Angelika had become rather impatient watching her mum make up a bottle of milk for her, and starting crying again, causing Zosia to lift her out of the pram she had previously been sat in and begin to rock the small baby in her arms whilst softly singing an old Polish nursery rhyme to her. After getting comfortable on a kitchen chair, she began to feed the young girl the fresh bottle. With nothing but rubbish on the television, Zosia got both her and Angelika ready to go food shopping, not really finding the concept of starving to death very pleasant. If there was anything else in the cupboards apart from baked beans, she would have thought about making herself at least something to eat, but Zosia didn't think that she would be able to bear the taste of slightly warm baked beans. Leaving the house with Angelika half asleep, she climbed into the car, hoping that the rhythm of the moving vehicle would either send her back to sleep or fully wake her up.

Once the pair had arrived at the supermarket, Angelika was fully awake, and was quietly babbling away to herself whilst her mother reached into the car for her, before placing her in a shopping trolley that had a car seat attached to it, wrapping her up in a blanket to prevent her from getting cold.  
Zosia had always been protective of her daughter, and wanted to be there if she ever needed her to be. She wanted to be a good mother to her daughter, similar to how her own mum was throughout her childhood. She desperately wanted to be a good mother to Angelika, and wanted nothing more than to be everything to her daughter that her own father hadn't been when she was growing up. She didn't want to be the person that her father was; didn't want to be the type of person who thought that their work was more important than their family. Zosia didn't want to miss a single birthday party or special occasion, and didn't want her work to rule both her and Angelika's lives.  
It was only when Zosia arrived at the till that she realised she had been paying more attention to her daughter than she had to her actual shopping, and realised that she would probably end up sending Arthur, her flatmate, to the shop to get everything she had forgotten, but it wasn't exactly Zosia's fault that she had the world's most beautiful little girl as her daughter. It was at times like this that made her realise just how lucky she was to have little Angelika in her life.  
And if Zosia March knew anything at all about her family, it was that if her father ever found about her beautiful Angelika, there would be no way in hell that she would still have a job to go to.

* * *

**AN- I'm not sure if I should actually continue this or not, I'm definitely thinking about doing it if people want me to, and I just love Zosia and Guy at the moment. I will probably update later on this week if you want me to continue and reviews are always welcome ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days into her suspension, Zosia had found herself with nothing to do. She had done everything that was physically possible, and as a last resort, had decided to sleep all day, but Zosia had quickly become bored of that. She began to wonder if anyone had seen her and Angelika a couple of days before, when they had ventured out to the local supermarket. She supposed that she had probably evaded being seen by someone she knew from work, as she highly doubted that anybody would have the motivation to go shopping first thing in the morning.  
A sense of relief swept over Zosia as her common sense told her that her secret was most definitely safe. Of course she loved her daughter, but she didn't particularly feel comfortable with the knowledge that her colleagues - especially her estranged father - could find out that she has.d a daughter. Zosia was well aware that everyone she worked with did not exactly see her as the motherly type, but she supposed that it was the people that you expected something of were the people that surprised you the most.  
She saw that be proved every day. By Jac Naylor, specifically. Everyone that she talked referred to her as the 'Ice Queen', but they didn't see just how much she cared about her baby. Even Zosia hadn't thought that Jac would be as caring as she was with her baby, but it wasn't much as a surprise to the F1 as it had been to some of the other members of staff.  
For some reason, she found herself thinking it was rather sweet that the consultant was so different to what everybody thought she was. Zosia knew that people had gotten the wrong idea about fiery redhead very easily, and she had sympathy for how quick people had been to write her off as evil and twisted, even without meeting her.

* * *

Zosia found it to be rather anxious unlucky coincidence that she had been seen later on that day by the very same redhead that she had thought of earlier. In the maternity section with her pregnant friend, goddaughter and Angelika was probably not the best place for them to bump into each other, and was also rather unusual since she had been pregnant for quite a while, but considering her baby bump had dropped, she guessed that Jac was probably trying to buy clothes according to her bump. Unfortunately, Angelika had chosen that moment to wake up, diverting her mother's attention back to her.  
"So... I'm guessing that baby you've got is probably your daughter?" Jac guessed awkwardly.  
Zosia raised an eyebrow at her question, as if to ask her if she had really asked that question. Jac instantly picked up on that, before piecing it together with how no one knew about the little girl. "Oh..." Jac trailed off. "So I'm taking a wild guess that 'Daddy' doesn't know about his granddaughter, am I right?"  
"Jac, please... I haven't talked to him in months. I didn't tell him - he was too busy drinking himself to oblivion to either notice or care," Zosia pleaded.  
"Ok," Jac stated. "I'll keep quiet... But you have to do me a favour."  
"And what exactly is that favour?" The young doctor wondered.  
"Well..."  
"You really have no clue, do you?" Zosia asked, slightly traumatised at the thought of what could be going through Jac's mind.  
"Not just yet..." The consultant admitted sheepishly. "But, when it happens F1, you'll know it."  
And with that, she was gone, leaving her junior doctor's mind reeling with what torture she would endure at work.

* * *

**AN - I know that I said that I would post this at the end of last week, and was almost definitely going to post it at the weekend, but I ended up having to do homework for school. I'm also aware that this chapter is shorter than the last, having been rushed off my feet, but the next chapter will be longer. **

** I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter:**

** HolbyCityFan13, Ellie154, Guest, Guest, MegggaanW, TealFeatheredFangirl, JannyTamHemma, Guest, MrsCuckoo and HolbyCityBaby3.**

**Thankyou so much for reviewing as I honestly didn't think that so many people would, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter xx**


End file.
